


At Last

by AlexNotDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNotDanvers/pseuds/AlexNotDanvers
Summary: I saw this quote a few days ago and felt so much like Alex and Kelly's relationship, i was inspired to write.Sometimes, closure arrives years later. Long after you stopped searching for it. You’re just sitting there, laughing this laugh that is unapologetically yours. As it trails off, the corners of your mouth hug your face and it hits you, “I’m happy.” It’s just like that. With no fanfare or epiphany. Suddenly you are grateful for goodbyes that carried you to this moment; to the space you are now holding.





	At Last

Alex was hosting game night this week and Kelly had agreed to bring snacks. She arrived a little earlier than anyone else so she could have some time with her girlfriend without the family being around.

“Hey you,” Alex said.

“Hey yourself.” Kelly replied as she leant in for a kiss. “So, three months together and we’re almost back where we became official.”

Alex smiled and kissed her girlfriend. “You’re counting the months? When did you get so adorable?”

Kelly laughed, “I think you may have had something to do with that, Miss Danvers.”

“That so, Miss Olsen?”

Kelly nodded as she brought the taller woman in to a hug. They stood, breathing one another in until the door burst open.

“Alex, i…oh sorry, guys!”

Alex broke away from Kelly to acknowledge the blonde. “Hey, sis. What the hell, did you hold up a grocery store?!”

Kara rolled her eyes and spoke with the sarcastic tone that never quite seemed to fit her normal sunny disposition. “Ha ha. Very funny. I know Kelly was bringing snacks but I got peckish on the way and you can never have too many…right?”

Alex shook her head with a smile on her face.

It didn’t take long before the apartment filled up with the rest of the family. Everyone was in good spirits, laughing and enjoying the company.

Alex went to get herself a drink, joining Kelly in the kitchen. The redhead was almost overwhelmed with emotion as she stood behind the brunette, wrapping her arms around her waist and whispering in her ear. “Kel? I love you.”

Kelly turned round enough to see Alex’s smile and look in her eyes. “I love you too.”

The women took the moment in, their first confessions of love for each other and the superfam in the background. Breathing deeply, Kelly spoke softly. “What made you decide to take that step tonight?”

The women adjusted so they were facing each other. Alex thought about how she had gotten here. A couple of years ago, life was so different. She left Maggie a few weeks earlier for a future she couldn’t guarantee she would ever have.

Since then she had come close to losing her sister, lost her own memories, had a huge promotion and countless other big events had happened. But, right now, in this moment? Her life was perfect.

She would never have ended up here without the break up. Both women deserved to live their lives the way they wished without compromise on the big things. By letting Maggie go, she opened up each of their lives to new possibilities.

Her family had grown and Kelly had strolled in to her life, taking her by surprise. They were building the foundation to something that felt solid. They were on the same page about the big things and she was in love. How could she not tell her?

After thinking she would never feel happy again or would only feel it in small doses, she sighed contentedly as she realised that she was happy. Truly, unashamedly, happy.

A small smile had been on her face for as long as she could remember. “I’m happy, really happy. I know that sounds silly but it crept up and surprised me and it’s true.. I do love you and I know that we’re building something amazing here.”

Kelly smiled and kissed her girlfriend. “Yes we are.”

They returned to the games holding hands and sat that way for the rest of the evening smiling and laughing with the rest of the gang. This was the beginning of a very long and happy life the couple would spend together.


End file.
